Emotionally Physical
by ParalysedBreeze
Summary: "I... I don't know! It's... his lips taste of metal, but they are as soft as skin." (Or, Cole is a stoic but emotional bodybuilder and Zane is a confused, adorable Nindroid who get matched together by a mysterious force which causes shenanigans) {Slower-than-average Glacier, background Greenflame and established Jaya} First FanFiction on here, so forgive me if it's bad.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Zane is special, no doubts there. However, only partially in the robot sense. Like a machine, he's able to mask himself away from others, calculate way faster than the human brain, remember like it's his second nature, and hold his breath for hours on end. And yet, some of the laws didn't apply to him.

He could feel deep emotions, vividly smell the burning of a lit candle, sense when something's off with a being, and his skin is real, _so real_ , it's covering a titanium skeleton. But he's not a human.

A Nindroid, that's what they call him. A cross between courage and determination with metal and veils to hide it. He looked like them but he could feel he was not, he's always felt off.

He's Zane; The Inhuman Human.

_

Cole is weaker than he lets on, but not physically. He can lift cars, trains even with ease - and god, he's got an eight pack unlike the others and biceps as big as the moon. But emotionally? He doesn't do so well.

He can cave in on himself, he's _sensitive_. Underneath his outer shell, words hold more meaning to him than anything else in the world.

As an earth ninja. He's grounded, he feels every flow in every speck of dirt and he's strong. No one can break him.

He's Cole; the Immovable Boulder.

So why move _now_?


	2. Chapter One

**_Sentemal_ Link**

"Alright, alright, how about this one," His friend snatched up a slip of paper from the pile of old used Christmas crackers, smoothing it out between his fingers to make it readable. He squinted for a while before shuffling to sit up straight, a smug grin, "Why did the physics teacher break up with the biology teacher?"

The raven haired girl from beside him rolled over onto her back to stare at the ceiling, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she spoke, "Oh please tell us why, Jay. We're _dying_ to know."

He gracefully ignored her, grinning like he won the lottery as he finished the joke, "Because there was no chemistry." He puffed out his cheeks as he held back a laugh. The other four nonchalantly lazed around, waiting for him to be done with it. He then snorted loudly before rolling around on the ground in hysterics, clearly not caring that the others didn't find it as funny. They knew their brother enough to know that it's best to leave him to entertain himself, it's one of the few things he knows best. Besides, it's not like any of them cared enough to stop his ridiculously annoying laughter.

"I honestly don't know if I hate you or love you," Nya had closed her honey brown eyes, black hair sprawled around her head with her limbs stretched comfortably. Jay was laughing too hard to reply.

Cole shuffled his arm off the back off the couch where he lounged, scrubbing his shaggy dark hair out of his chocolate eyes before resting it back. Lloyd was to his right, Cole's arm close as he read a book on something-rather. He was clearly not as interested as he wanted to be. His protective brother, dubbed Kai, was leaning over his shoulder to join him, his eyes only scanning the pictures rather then enjoying the words.

It was a classic Friday; no crime, no life long enemies, no chores, and all they had to do was wait for their other brother to return with their Sensei, hopefully with really interesting news and hopefully really soon.

He couldn't really handle another joke.

"Why couldn't Mrs. Dracula sleep properly?" Jay paused to let everyone sink in pure boredom and annoyance, Kai daring to roll his amber eyes before returning them to the pages. Jay finished, "Because of Dracula's coffin!"

Before the horrible comedian could start laughing again, the door slid open with a slight _thunk_ , showing off a familiar expressionless blonde standing with a wise bearded man. At their entrance, Nya jumped to her feet and spoke as if they were gods.

"Oh thank the lord. Please, please, please tell me you have found something for us to beat up," She practically _begged_. That surpised Cole. Nya doesn't beg, and if she does, that's when something's very wrong.

"We have found nothing for that purpose, Nya. Although, we are running low on flour and the toilet seems to have blocked again," The platinum blonde kept his voice level, the girl perking up at the mention of a missing ingredient.

"I call buying flour!" She yelled and Cole felt Lloyd huff in disbelief beside him, only just realising the childish man had opened his mouth to call on the job.

"No fair! You never clean the toilet," He complained and Kai snickered as he straightened to stand.

"I want to know who caused it to clog."

"Cole did it," Jay accused, maybe a little too quickly, "Everything he does is huge."

Cole gaped in surpise. He had so not caused that block, "That was not me!"

"Boys," Sensei silenced them, all turning their attention to the silver bearded man, "It doesn't matter who did it, someone needs to take care of it." He turned to Nya, addressing her with a hint of amusement, "I have already asked Zane to take care of the flour, and since you and Lloyd seem so keen to help, I'm sure you two wouldn't mind clearing the block."

"What?!"

"Cole and Kai, I have a job for you both in the control room, meet me there soon. And Jay, why don't you feed the dragon," And then he hobbled away with his bamboo staff, leaving the chores to his pupils. Sometimes Cole thought he trained them purely to do house work.

_

"This sucks," Nya grumbled with Lloyd following silently, passing Kai and Cole in the hall with two pairs of latex gloves and a plunger, her blood brother smirking.

"I bet you have your boyfriend to blame, the way he was so quick to push it onto Cole seemed suspicious."

"Yeah, that by the way, not cool." The brunette looked very offended yet managed to stay stoic, Nya shrugging as she and Lloyd disappeared into the smelling bathroom. Kai snickered and made another comment as they continued on to the control room of Destiny's Bounty, Cole slinging an arm over his (slightly) shorter bother.

Cole started to think about what the others must be feeling, a habit he had developed over time as he felt so connected with his semi-big family.

It's obvious Jay would be enjoying himself. There's not one thing that ginger-brunette couldn't turn into a fun time, that and feeding the dragon was a much better task than what the rest of them had (although Cole had yet to confirm that as he didn't know what Sensei had in store for them). It's obvious Nya and Lloyd were hating life, although when passing, the blonde looked more lost in thought then disgusted by what was to come. Nya's reaction, however, was more than clear.

Zane on the other hand, well, Cole didn't know what to think that Nindroid would be feeling. Buying flour is not particularly fun but it wasn't as bad as cleaning a toilet. But then again, Zane was just as emotionally hidden as Cole himself, and as a robot, well that was different.

 _Did Zane feel emotions?_

That's the big question. He knows the robot has stated on many occasions that he's glad to be fighting alongside them or has repeatedly said ' _I am h_ _appy you are all with me_.' But outside of normal family affection, the Nindroid seemed blank, closed off.

Cole shouldn't be beating it as much, he himself wasn't much better. Although his face mostly remained still and hard around his family, he had a problem with letting words effect him. Majorly effect him. They now had their own rooms, which is a big upgrade from their shared ones with barely-usable bunk beds, and every night Cole has to sit on his bed and go through the many emotions people had thrown at him. It was one problem with being an earth elemental.

He was always _so_ _connected_ to everyone and everything around him. And his family won't hear him say it, but they will feel it through his displays of affection and actions of comfort.

So Cole didn't remove the arm from Kai when they walked in, and the fire ninja didn't move it either, they were used to it.

"Ah, boys come over here," Sensei was at the large table near the entrance, the big screen displaying a map with lines and figures randomly placed on it. Cole and Kai moved to stand beside the older man, the latter opening a scroll to reveal a series of images with symbols scribbled.

"Is it just me or do I feel like another prophecy is a-coming," Kai muttered in direct to Cole, the brunette then moving his arm off as he lowly laughed.

"You've all unlocked your True Potentials and your Elemental Powers, but have you found your _Sentemal_ link?"

Kai looked just as confused as he did.

"My what-a-what?" His friend frowned as Cole remained blank, knowing that Sensei would most likely explain. And he did.

Sensei pointed to the scrolls images as he explained, two people of no real familiarity were holding hands, " _Sentemal_ is background emotional energy inside everyone. It's what makes us human. If you can harness and use this energy, you can calm yourself quicker, hide emotions easier and even block out specific ones. The _Sentemal_ link can be an item, a person or even a place that helps you control these emotions. Although rarely anyone can use it, it only shows the link once something either traumatic or unexpected happens with it to make it of value." He looked to his two pupils to see if they were following, the two nodding back slowly for him to continue.

"For some people it can be a ring from their passed mother or a park bench where they met their lover, it's not so uncommon if it's with a person. That's where love comes in. Before you question it, it's not like the fabled soulmates, the _Sentemal_ link is more of an anchor. Although they haven't seen someone get a link with a person in a long time."

"So you're saying," Kai started, pausing slightly and Cole could see him sorting it out in his head, "We all have emotional energy that can help us calm down, hide and block feelings, and we all have to find our _Sentemal_ link, which, mind you, can be _anything,_ in order to control it?" Sensei nodded which made Kai groan, "Another unlocking. Come on... I've only just mastered controlling a flame for an hour."

"Kai, it is very rare for it to happen so it isn't a big rush on you all. It requires something to bring the link and you together. Say if it's an item, maybe it's a wristband that is connected by your passed grandmother, or a place that holds a big memory that connects them, or a person, which would require something big like maybe saving them from a traumatic experience. I do not expect you all to find it, I would just like you to be aware of it, for some people may not even know they have it." Sensei rolled up the scroll and started to lift himself off the ground where he was sitting, the two brothers exchanging a look before Cole spoke.

"Sensei, when we do get a link, how would we use it?" The brunette watched as the older man put the scroll away on the shelf next to the screen, the said man turning to give one of his secretive smiles.

"Oh you'll know."


	3. Chapter Two

**Family**

Zane felt alone, he felt disconnected. Everyone had move to do their own assigned jobs and that left Zane to get flour. On any other day, he would have his Falcon to accompany him, but their Sensei had sent it away to check on a suspicious blip yesterday and that's what they had been talking about earlier. It still hadn't returned.

Earlier he was planning on making a cake, knowing at least one of his friends would eat it regardless of anything, when he realised the final ingredient that he needed was bare. And as much as he didn't want to venture out to the store, the dinner he was planning on making also required flour.

So Zane got his wallet from his room (the money inside earned from his days working in the restaurant) and changed from his snowy ninja gi to causal clothes as there was no real reason to go around in his uniform if he was only going to the store. After getting the required items, maybe pocketing a pair of shurikens for an extra precaution, he moved outside to the wooden deck of the bounty and stood where the rails dipped down to leave a gap to disembark the ship. Zane slid his icy eyes closed to start the process of summoning his elemental dragon, and once he was sure he could feel the creature surfacing, he opened his eyes and walked off the edge to fall in a pencil-dive.

Chills shot through him and sent shivers down his spine before he could initaly feel the weight of his dragon underneath, the gentle rocking of it keeping afloat feeling familiar to him. From his standing position behind the saddle, he walked up the beast's back to sit down and grab the reins, tugging them slightly to turn the iced creature into the direction of a nearby village. Zane felt the cold winds brushed against him and he would be lying if he said it's wasn't relaxing, although he half expected his Falcon to glide by with a screech, or for one of his brothers to pass by on their own dragon with a challenging look. But no. Zane was alone again.

He descended down into the village, pushing the thoughts aside and focusing on the task at hand. He could bring it up with the others later as he wasn't one to lie nor deal with things alone. Zane rarely had secrets, and he didn't know if it was because of his overly sharing nature or if it was because he loved his family a little too much to keep things hidden from them. Besides, he wasn't a big expert on emotions.

The bell dinged as Zane walked into a nearby store, him grabbing out his wallet to be ready as he headed to the baking isle. He picked up a brand of flour that he was familiar with before walking up to the register.

"Just flour? Is that all," The girl asked as she scanned the item, Zane nodding as he put down an amount of money, his attention turning to elsewhere as he waited for the girl to do her job. This village was very quiet, only a few people passed by with slow strides and the weather wasn't as chilly as it was last night. His thoughts drifted off to the thought of how he would address this next issue to his family.

Zane knew if he mentioned he missed his bird, all they would do is comfort him for a few seconds. If he brought up the issue follow that in that he feels lonely because of his bird's absence, he feels they would only comfort him for a few seconds again. However bringing up that he feels lonely with no reason seemed like a good idea to get them to hang out with him more.

But then that sounded like he was acting for attention.

"Here you go, sweetheart," The girl handed him a plastic bag with the flour, him taking it silently without acknowledging the name before walking out. He realised the change was inside the bag and started to fish it out with the handles looped on his arm, him sorting out the money into his wallet before picking up a slip of paper from it. A number was written on it with an instruction to ' _call me xx_ ' underneath. Zane would have to save that for Kai, as that is his usual instructions when he gets a girl's number.

Once he finished with the sorting, he started his walk to the village's cliff drop, looking around at the many decorations. It was much like Jamanakai village with being in the mountains although the lanterns strung about weren't red but an odd purple, which was a strange but interesting change from the traditional rose red. Come to think of it, Zane's never seen these lanterns around a village, it just wasn't something people had. The flame looked blue which contrasted against the red material around it, making a soft violet.

 _No on_ _e_ has those anywhere.

Zane suddenly felt very suspicious and gradually became alert. He could now notice that all the slow-paced citizens would glance worredly at him yet with a gaze like he was a singer about to sing on stage. Wonder, Zane recognised, and slight fear.

When he reached the edge of the village, he didn't waste time in summoning his dragon, wanting to get away from those stares as quick as possible. He attached the bag to one of the saddle's satchel-hooks and mounted it, taking off with a snap of his hands. As he lifted up, Zane didn't look back until he was well off the ground and a distance away, and when he did, the lanterns weren't purple anymore.

 _They were red._

_

"I have a problem with you being a buzz kill, Lloyd," Zane could hear Jay's voice as clear as day, shouting from the inside of the ship. The blonde removed the bag before absorbing his elemental dragon, stepping up the steps towards the noises.

"First off, you're not funny, no one laughed! Second, I'm so regreting introducing Prince Donegan to you!"

Zane headed to the kitchen, away from the two bickering, although it wasn't much help, they still shouted at each other enough that it echoed throughout the halls. After putting the flour on the counter, he pressed a button behind his right ear, a dial clicking as it sufaced. Zane started turning it towards zero, stopping when the two's yelling was completely drowned out. He could still hear the muffled _clink_ of the bowls he got them out, but not so much the distant arguing.

Zane started to make cake to pass the time. There wasn't any special occasion, although Sensei had asked him to make a specific cake but gave no real explanation to why. It was simple; chocolate cake with cream-cheese icing, nothing he hasn't made tons of time. He remembers it being Cole's favourite too, so no doubt it'll be gobbled up in the same day as it is finished.

Once he finished the batter, he started to put it in the cake tin before placing it in the oven. To pass the time, he started cleaning up and getting everything for the icing, already smelling the wafts of chocolate. It wasn't long before he heard a loud noise sounding of someone running into the closed door, him barely jumping as he was used to it.

"I smell cake?!"

Lloyd had yelled as he forcefully slid the door open, it still muffled from Zane's adjusted hearing. As Jay slid into the room with Kai running in behind, Zane turned up the dial to listen to their conversations.

"Chocolate cake guys," Jay confirmed, straightening up from where he had checked through the oven glass, him spotting the ingredients on the island bench with a huge smile, "And what icing?"

"Cream-cheese, Sensei's request," Zane answered as he started to make the said topping. The boys stayed well out of his way, probably remembering that the last time they tried to touch Zane's cooking before it was done, they ended up with red spoon marks on the back of their grabby hands.

"Cole's gonna flip," Kai stated, "It'll only be a matter of time before he catches the smell and gets over here, probably yelling something crazy like-"

"If you don't put cream-cheese on that cake, Zane, so help me, I'll reprogram your Falcon to peck your eyes out, video tape it chasing you around the Bounty and show it at your funeral," Cole burst into the door as he spoke threateningly, Zane freezing his movements of mixing the demanded icing with a slight fear.

"Chill, Cole," Nya came in from behind him and squeeze Cole's arm in comfort as she passed, waltzing up to Jay to give him a quick peck on the cheek, the said man trying his hardest not to laugh.

"It is alright. I am making cream-cheese, Sensei had asked for it earlier," Zane put down the bowl to turn around and check the oven time. It flashed two minutes.

"Besides, you don't know how to reprogram the Falcon," Jay spoke up and Zane faced back to the icing in time to see Cole placing a finger into his mouth, a ridiculously large dip in the middle of the mix that is no doubt where Cole had stolen the icing from.

"Cole," Zane stared at him with the blankest face, again, it not being the first time that this has happened.

Cole smirked back with a shrug, "Tastes good."

"Oh he's done it now," Lloyd joked and Zane picked up the bowl from the island to place it onto the counter above the oven, him adding more ingredients to top up the icing that had been brutally ripped from it's home. When the oven went off with a loud _ring_ , he only moved to leave a gap to the cake, knowing everyone so well that they would fight over who gets to take it out.

"Oh my god, Jay got it last time, it's my turn," Nya shoved everyone out the way, "Besides! I just cleaned a toilet-"

"Even more reason for you not to do it, sis!"

"Someone just get it out!"

Cole had already taken it out long before they had decided who gets the privilege, Zane nearly laughing at the reaction on Kai's face when he didn't get to do it. As they started arguing again, Zane pressed the dial again before tuning it down, catching the offended look from Cole who stood still beside him.

"Unfair, now I wanna be a Nindroid," He could only barely hear what the brunette said, him giving a small apologetic smile before turning back to the food with a frown.

He didn't feel so alone anymore.


	4. Chapter Three

**Whether He Could Feel**

 _-An Hour Before-_

"Alright cool, we'll magically know how to use it... But how do we know if someone _has_ their link?"

"You can't," Sensei had hobbled back over to the two with an intelligent glint in his eyes, "But you can tell when someone's about to get one."

"Alright then," Cole nodded from his sitting position behind the table, changing up what Kai said earlier, "How do we know when someone's _getting_ a link?"

"Now that is the right question. There are three signals, not in this specific order," Sensei sat across the brunette, Kai leaning down from his standing position to hold himself up by his palms, both listening intently, "They sometimes get a cold aura around them and feel more alone when no one is with them but the most common one is fire. Flames actually turn from their original colour to blue in their presence."

"So," Kai dragged out the word as he kneeled. He then clicked his fingers and sparks flew, orange flames danced on the tips of his fingers, "To blue right? Well, this looks normal so none of us are getting it anytime soon."

Sensei watched the flame closely, as if expecting it to flicker suddenly. Cole and Kai shared looks of concern as Sensei started to mumble.

"Strange, I could've sworn one of you two made it blue," He stated.

"One of us? You sure, Sensei?"

Kai lifted the flame closer to his face, unaffected by the heat that waved off it. The older man nodded deep in thought as they watched the flame closely, expecting it to change.

Cole wasn't sure what to think of a _Sentemal_ link. Sensei must obviously think that they were getting one with the looks he was giving the two.

"Well," Kai closed his hand to smother the flame, standing back up, "I don't think it's one of us, Sensei. Maybe someone passed us?"

Sensei considered that, waving the two of them away which made Cole jump to his feet, knowing when he does that, it generally means 'we're done here.' The two ninjas made their way out, still confused yet knowing the older man will explain when he figures it out.

" _Sentemal_ link. Honestly I think he's making this one up," Kai snickered, disappearing into his room as they passed, not letting Cole reply. Cole decided to head to the deck, knowing no one would be there and he really needed some alone where he isn't crowded by multiple emotions. So he headed to the end door and opened it, stepping through to the quiet outside. Friday's weather was strangely always sunny with a little bit of clouds, Winter being an exception, and even then it only snowed lightly.

Cole stepped out to the end railing, the stairs on either side of him as he stood, enjoying the day. A few minutes later, the door opened again and Cole twisted to look back, Nya smiling.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" She smirked as she crossed her arms, Cole flashing a smile.

"An over emotional person trying to get time alone."

After Cole and Jay had that childish fight over her, the brunette had realised Nya was like a sister to him. He's managed to tell every problem to her without a second thought and best of all, they share sibling affections. Cole thinks Nya enjoys those times more then him as her blood brother wasn't so keen on showing physical affection to her. He realised he loved her, but it was never really in that sense.

And so Nya leaned on the railing beside him and let him hook an arm around her waist, her head against his shoulder as she let out a deep sigh.

"Jay's still not letting up the jokes," The raven haired girl snickered, Cole guessing she was thinking of her boyfriend trying to humour them, "And Lloyd actually volunteered to finished up the toilet for me. He's too good."

"Yeah," Cole reminisced, "Remember when he gave up the last of his candy because he got an uneven amount?"

"Oh god, the boys fought over that. And when Kai nearly set his room on fire because he found a spider."

"Lloyd had to save him and he was left with a frozen bedroom."

"Oh! And when Zane decided to ask about this thing called 'kissing,'" She put quotation marks in the air, Cole laughing at the memory.

"Kai actually volunteered to show him!"

"I literally dragged Zane out before anyone could do anything. I was left to explain everything to the poor boy," She then took her head away to rest it down on her crossed arms, "You know, Zane's been acting strange lately."

"What do you mean?" Cole shrugged, "He's Zane, he's always strange."

The samurai shook her head, closing her honey brown eyes, "I mean he's acting stranger than usual. It always looks like he has something to say but keeps getting either interrupted or ignored."

Cole never saw that with Zane, in fact, he's never seen anything with Zane. He's blank, and it's a wonder how Nya could see anything in him. Zane can sometimes show emotions but their very specific and never in between, he's either happy or sad, nothing else.

"Cole?" Nya lifted herself up to look at the brunette at eye level, well, sort of eye level, frowning deeply, "I doubt anyone else would be as willingly to do this as you, but could you talk to him? I want to know what he has to say. I could ask myself but I feel like you know more about emotions then I do. Could you do that, for me?"

"Sure thing, Nya," Cole shrugged once more like it wasn't a big deal, the raven haired girl from beside him smiling in gratitude before leaning her head back onto his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her.

_

"Is that cake I smell?" Cole perked up at the waft of heaven coming from the door, Nya opening her eyes where she had been resting, frowning as she took in a deep inhale. She sniffed a few times before widening her eyes.

"Zane's so making a chocolate cake-"

"That droid better make cream-cheese frosting too," Cole threatened and the girl laughed, grabbing his wrist to tug him to the door.

"Let's find out," She didn't let go until they were halfway to the kitchen, hearing distant chatter. Cole got another sniff of the cake before deciding it was enough delay. When they reached the door, Nya paused him looking at him with sharp eyes.

"Promise me you'll talk to him after?" She looked serious, looking at Cole with an intense gaze to make sure he was listening. He smiled and held up a pinkie to her, her returning it as she linked her own with his.

"Pinkie promise."

"-Something crazy like-"

Cole burst into the room, "If you don't put cream-cheese on that cake, Zane, so help me, I'll reprogram your Falcon to peck your eyes out, video tape it chasing you around the Bounty and show it at your funeral."


	5. Chapter Four

**Find My Emotions**

Zane stared at himself in the full-body mirror, his shirt off with his compartment open to the world, wires and switches crammed inside. He was searching for the Secondary Emotions' switch, remembering it from when he saw the blueprint. He is able to feel all primary emotions such as happiness, sadness, anger and fear, but after seeing the plan, Zane wanted to be able to feel other ones, especially _love_. He's never experienced it, but he does know he has some type of 'love' to everyone in the monastery, but that wasn't enough.

A knock sounded against his door which made him jump, accidentally pulling a wire that he was holding out the way which shot a small buzz. He hissed at the sensation, grimacing.

"C-Come in," His voice glitched. Zane realised that wire might of been connected to his voice and tugging it could've disconnected it slightly. Great.

"Are you okay?" He recognised the deep voice as Cole's, him confirming it when the said ninja stepped into view in the mirror, "Your voice glitched, what happened?"

"I-I was trying to find a certain s-switch. The w-wire I had been holding w-was p-pulled when I was startled, I apologise for any distress I have cause," Zane spoke automatically as he carefully fixed the wire back into place, Cole not looking so relaxed.

"What switch?" He watched as Zane clicked his compartment back into place, grabbing his shirt off the bed to slip it back on, staying silent the whole way until Cole asked again, "Zane, what switch?"

"It was the switch to my secondary emotions, it is not important," He straightened up when he turned back to the brunette, his gears pulling a smile, "What is it you require?"

"I've come to talk about something Nya mentioned," Cole started, pacing over to the wall to lean on it as Zane sat down on the side of his bed, sensing a serious talk, "She told me it looks like something's on your mind and you can't get it out."

"But Cole, I do not have a human mind, I do not think I can have something on-"

Cole cut him off with a low 'no,' moving to sit on the bed next to the Nindroid, allowing it to sink under his weight. Seriously, Zane's bed felt like a pile of feathers, it was way softer than what Cole was used to.

"Zane," Cole started, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder as he gazed with concern, "Is everything okay?"

The Nindroid let his iced eyes to flicker to the hand then back to Cole's chocolate orbs, the emotion evident. He was worried. Zane envied him.

"Yes, Cole, why would everything not be okay?" Zane frowned when Cole removed his hand to run it through his dark brown hair, his eyes adverting to the ground.

"Alright, buddy, if you say nothing's wrong, then I'll believe you," The brunette then mirrored Zane's frown, directing it at the floor, "But I have one more question."

"Yes?"

"Why _are_ you trying to activate the secondary emotions- sorry, no, stupid question," Cole chuckled, "If I was a Nindroid I'd probably do the same. But I thought you could feel all emotions?"

"Not some," Zane ran a hand up his flesh yet metal arm and rested it on his opposite shoulder as he explained, "I can feel the based emotions such as happiness, sadness, anger and fear, and even some of the others are unpredictable, like gratitude, surprise, determination, envy and courage, but the other emotions fall in a different category in my systems. Such as shame, pity, I'm sure trust is there a-and maybe love," Zane stared at the wall as he continued, "I may not be human, but I want to be as close to them as I can get, and emotions are the main thing that make you guys, you." He looked to Cole to see him staring back in deep thought.

"And that switch can help? Aren't they labelled?"

Zane nodded, "Some of them," He then stood to head back to the mirror, pulling his shirt up, "Although this one appears to be behind most wires," He opened the latch and could sense Cole standing, the brunette soon appearing in the mirror, looking at the panel in wonderment.

"You know where it is?"

"Sadly I did not save the blueprint from my father," Zane started to again search for the switch, moving his shirt in between his teeth when it would continue falling down, muffling him slightly, "Although I remember the part behind here somewhere."

"Could I help or am I a little to dull with machines?" Cole smirked with the joke, Zane smiling as he dropped the shirt.

"I apologise, maybe you can help by getting Jay?"

The brunette saluted playfully, "On it, sir," He patted Zane's shoulder lightly before heading for the door, turning back around to face the watching Nindroid, "You know, emotions may make us human, but I feel like you've already got that down, regardless of a few missing ones." He then sent a wink before exiting, Zane pulling his eyes away when the door slid shut, redirecting his focus to his controls.

He didn't want to think of the strange buzz that coursed through him.

_

"Secondary emotions?" Nya asked again once Cole had explained, the brunette rubbing his hand down his face in annoyance.

"No. Sudden dairy motions," He sarcastically drawled, the raven haired girl from beside him holding her hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright, just checking. So this is what's been on his mind."

"Ah, ah, ah, remember?" He started talking in an exaggerated robotic voice, "But N-ya. I do not have a hu-man minnnd, I do not think I can have some-thing on my minnnd." Nya snickered at the mocking before cutting herself off.

"Was that offensive?"

\--

 _I've realised my chapters are getting shorter, next one will be long, I promise -_


	6. Chapter Five

**Come Back To Me**

It was late in the night and Zane's internal clock read 12:46am, his frosty eyes remained peeled to the ceiling in the dark. He still hasn't found that switch, but along the way, he had found rather interesting ones that could probably come in handy later. His bird still hasn't returned and he was starting to get worried.

Realising he wasn't sleeping any time soon with his processors going off, he sat up and swung his legs over the side, leaping to his feet. He padded to the door with his soft white socks making small thumps. Despite what people said, Zane was always cold and he would never get used to it. At night he had tons of blankets and a bed that sinks around him, he wears socks and white fluffy pajamas, but nothing could stop how cold he constantly felt. It was a nightmare.

He headed to the kitchen with an idea to maybe eat a slice of cake he had managed to save from Cole's clutches. When he noticed the light was on, shining from under the sliding door, he frowned before gripping the edge of it and slotting it into the wall. He could recognise those blonde locks and green taste in clothing anywhere. He silently walked up to the boy who was sitting on one of the bar stools, noticing Lloyd was eating a small portion of the cake slowly, staring at the wall.

"Hi, Zane," Lloyd didn't look at him and instead averted his eyes to the plate, placing another small bite into his mouth.

"Greetings, Lloyd. Why are you up so late?" Zane got whatever was left of the cake out of the fridge and brought it to the island bench with a plate, getting his own piece as he listened.

"Couldn't sleep," Lloyd mumbled, "I've been having nightmares of my father again. I fear he might turn evil."

Zane nodded as he processed this, "Your father is now a Sensei, Lloyd. He trains people to fight without fighting. His wisdom is at large and I believe he is on our side for good. You have nothing to worry about-"

"He yelled at me last time I visited... I could only see pure hatred," Lloyd blankly stared at his plate as tears appeared slowly. Zane was about to round the bench when someone else came stumbling through the door. This tired red clothed man yawned before walking up to Lloyd who didn't look back.

"Lloyd, it's midnight, come on," Kai muttered and he gave Zane a tired nod of acknowledgement before sweeping an arm across Lloyd's shoulders.

"Yeah," The lime eyed man swung around in the stool and hopped off it, allowing Kai to steer him out of the kitchen, leaving Zane alone with the boy's empty plate.

He suddenly felt too alone. It _hurt_ him to be in the silent kitchen, the only light being the stove top's and the only noises were his fork hitting the plate. It stung and Zane didn't know why.

He has felt physical pain before, sure, but this is pure emotional torture. Zane didn't want this and it started to make him rethink his choices of wanting emotions. A headache was surfacing as his processors whirled, his chest tightening inside him.

It _hurt_.

Soon it got too much and Zane piled the plates into the sink, shoving the cake back into the fridge, probably being a tad bit too loud. He turned off the light, using the night vision built into his systems to navigate out of the kitchen and into the hall. The dining room was straight ahead but he was looking for company, not for another empty room. He went to the first bedroom he saw, hoping whoever was inside didn't mind him walking in.

It just felt _painful_ to be alone.

Zane slid open the door into the random person's room, getting hit with a smell of dirt and earth, him recognising it immediately. Out of everyone, it was Cole.

He suddenly didn't feel so alone anymore.

The brunette had heard the door open and woke up, and Zane knew that despite the claims, the earth ninja wasn't a heavy sleeper. After shuffling onto his elbows, Zane could see Cole squinting tiredly in the dark.

"And who has decided to grace me with their presence at this ungodly hour?" The Nindroid wouldn't of picked that up if it wasn't for his enhanced hearing.

"I apologise for waking you, Cole," Zane suddenly realised that this was a bad idea, but the overwhelming feeling of being alone just forced him to find someone, _anyone_ , despite whether they were asleep or not. He suddenly felt that, that was very selfish.

"Oh, it's you," Cole nonchalantly stated, dropping back onto his bed, "If you're having malfunctions, I would go to Jay, not me. Unless he's gone," Cole lifted his head to look at Zane again who had remained still, "He's not dead, is he?"

"I am not experiencing a malfunction, nor is he dead," Zane corrected as he shuffled his covered feet, suddenly not feeling so alone anymore but now _awkward_.

"So then why are you here?" Cole began to sit up, shuffling back until he leaned against the headboard. Zane really didn't think this through. Really _really_ didn't think this through. He couldn't lie his way out of this one, so he decided to go with the honest truth.

"I was alone and needed company. I cannot sleep," Zane voiced and waited for Cole to scoff and start mocking or to start yelling for him to bug someone else. Instead the brunette let out an 'oh,' the room falling into silence. That is, until Cole shuffled to the side and patted the spot next to him.

"I know you can see me, so come on, don't just stand there."

Zane hesitated before walking over, taking the spot Cole had been indicating at and pushing his legs up onto the bed. The blonde sat silently against the headboard as the other yawned, Zane needing to tilt his head up slightly to look at Cole.

"Alright, Tincan, what's bothering you? Why can't you sleep?" The brunette, even though looking extremely tired, sat prepared, determined to help Zane figure this out. The Nindroid felt...

"I am... Worried..." Zane got out, sensing the surprised shift in Cole, "I'm... I feel concerned that my Falcon friend is in trouble... He hasn't returned in two days." He stopped talking when he felt the weight of an arm drape around his shoulders, pulling him closer to Cole.

"I'm sure he's alright, Zane. Maybe he just got caught up chasing mice, it happens sometimes."

While Zane appreciated the brunette's attempts to help, he could see the earth ninja wasn't doing to well regarding his sleep. Cole could barely kept his chocolate eyes open, let alone form his words right.

"You need your sleep, I will leave," Zane was about to shuffle off the bed when the arm around him bought him to the stronger male's chest, hugging him in a tight hold.

"Talk to me whenever you feel down, alright?" Cole's words meant a lot, muttered lightly into his platinum blonde hair.

"I will save that instruction to my databank," Zane attempted, getting a _satisfied_ reaction of a deep chuckle from the earth elemental. He was soon let go, leaving him to climb off the bed and walk to the door, hearing the sound of Cole moving back under his blankets.

"'Night Zane..."

"Goodnight, Cole," With that farewell, Zane closed the door softly, staring at it for a while as he went through the conversation. He smiled before turning to walk down the hall. A figure blocked it, making him yelp and jump not-so-gracefully.

"So you and Cole huh?" Nya smirked, arms crossed in an immovable stance. Zane shook his head to answer before walking around her, heading back to his room.

_

It was in the middle of breakfast when it came back. Everyone was laughing and chatting loudly when Zane felt the call of his Falcon. He was walking to the bench with a bowl of cereal so he had dropped that in his excitement and raced out the door, not caring about the mess. He flung open the doors and ignore the railing, leaping over it instead, and landing on the deck. He scanned the area with anticipation.

There, his black Falcon with hints of purple, was flying towards him. Zane didn't think twice with extending his arms out stretched for a hug. The bird screeched happily before crashing into his chest, the force knocking him to the ground which he honestly didn't mind. He actually _laughed_ like he's never before, petting his robotic friend as the bird nuzzled under his chin.

"My friend, what took you so long?" He chuckled when the bird stood straight, flapping it's wings and padding it's feet on his chest with a screech. Zane couldn't hold back another head throwing laugh, hugging the bird close as it snuggled deep under his chin.

"That. Was so. Cute!" He heard one of his brothers yell, him sitting up to look as the Falcon tumbled into his lap. Everyone was on the deck, watching the reunion take place.

"Aww, Jay, you ruined it," Lloyd whined and he appeared to be much better than last night. Zane looked back to his Falcon to send it a look to ' _fly_ ,' it understanding and leaping off his legs to circle around in the air as Zane climbed to his feet. The bird came back but this time landed on his shoulder, him heading back to the group as they conversed.

"I never thought a reunion of robots could be this beautiful," Kai joked and wiped an invisible tear from under his eye, Cole punching his arm.

"It was until Motor Mouth over there ruined it."

"Hey! Just because you guys can control your squealing and I can't, gives you no right-"

"It's good to have you back little buddy," Lloyd smiled, giving the Falcon on his shoulder a gentle stroke on it's back, making it coo.


	7. Chapter Six

**Wish You Were Balanced**

"Chin up, Jay!"

"Ow!" Jay wobbled from where he was balanced on the railing, soon regaining control after being hit with the famous bamboo staff. The weight on the blue ninja's leg was extended backwards and some were pushed on his hands that were out stretched beside him. Everyone else was beside him, from left to right, Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Cole and Zane were balanced with weights on their own limbs as the forest below passed quietly.

"The Balance of a Flamingo is important," Their Sensei stood in front, staff in hand to whack anyone who gave him lip about the exercise, "As a ninja, you will find your balance is important in missions, you will need it as much as stealth."

"I swear he's making this one up too," Kai muttered, Zane picking it up along with Lloyd's quiet laugh. Soon Jay yelped, his balance going off course and causing him to swing his leg forward, keeping the weight hooked on his foot with his arms up to hold the weights.

"That is the Stork, Jay, not the Flamingo."

Everyone snickered as the lightning ninja huffed, shooting the closest people a glare. Zane could easily lock his arms and legs to keep them from moving but he felt that, that would disrespect the lesson, so instead he joined the group in this painful exercise. It wasn't long till one of them lost their balance and fell face first onto the deck.

"This is stupid," Lloyd muttered in irritation, getting to his feet with an annoyed expression, "We've already got great balance."

"Obviously not if you fell," Sensei pointed out which only made the boy angrier. Lloyd was about to start yelling before deciding against it and kicking one of the weights that crashed with him, no doubt using the earth element to send it flying off the ship.

"You are angry Lloyd, I suggest going inside and eating some chocolate," Zane started, not noticing everyone's looks of 'here we go again,' "You should try dark chocolate as it can lower your blood pressure and calm you. Also, the polyphenols and flavonols are good for you as they are two important types of antioxidants. Studies have shown it to be a great stress reliever," Zane spouted, everyone looking at him with a raised eyebrow, him giving an unsure smile. He really doesn't know whether that would help.

"Great idea. I'm going to have some goddamn chocolate," Lloyd huffed and stomped off towards the door, Sensei sighing at the child as everyone shook their head.

"Should I have said avocados? They are rich in glutathione, a substance that specifically blocks intestinal absorption of certain fats that cause oxidative damage. They also contain lutein, beta-carotene, vitamin E and much more folate than any other fruit. A quarter should be enough to-"

"Zane. Shush," Jay hissed and the blonde silence himself, nodding before noticing everyone had gotten off the rail and he had been balancing perfectly while spouting the facts.

"I apologise," He straightened up and dropped the weights, getting off the rail, "I thought that would help." He noticed Kai and Sensei had disappeared, Cole and Jay looking at him with unmatchable expressions.

"Well it didn't, because now Lloyd is going to be pigging out on chocolate. Next time someone is angry, just shut your mouth," Jay growled before he mirrored Lloyd's storming off, Zane looking at his disappearing form in confusing.

"I do not understand," He turned to Cole who was rubbing the back of his neck as his eyes were averted to the ground, "Did I say something?"

Cole sighed, "Look, Zane, when someone gets angry, it's best to stay silent and let them blow off steam their own way." Zane took the words and nodded, sitting down on the railing with a thoughtful look.

"Should I apologise?"

"Apologising doesn't fix everything."

"I've heard gifts can give people happiness and can gain trust back-"

"Zane!" Cole cut him off with an angry tone, "Stop doing that."

"But I am not-"

"You're acting like you can read us," Cole started, furious, "You're acting like all facts can suddenly explain us and you're talking like we're- like we're robots that always follow the programme! All the stuff you were saying only make us angrier because no one likes to be read like a book, Zane!" When the brunette finished, he was gritting his teeth, fists were clenched and an irritated aura surrounded him. Zane stayed silent and looked down to the wooden deck of the Bounty, remembering Cole's own advice to 'stay silent.'

After a few minutes later of Cole calming himself down and Zane staying quiet, the brunette kneeled down to the blonde, looking at him in concern.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," Cole apologised. _Apologised._

"But I thought you had said-" Zane stopped himself when he realised that 'apologising doesn't fix everything' probably didn't apply to him as he was not human. This _confused_ him. Humans confused him. It'd probably be so much easier if he was one.

"Lloyd's going to be mad for a while, and Jay too. Maybe it's best if you stay out of the way," Cole finalised. Zane just nodded in understanding, letting Cole set his hand on his shoulder to give it a squeeze, the brunette then standing up to leave. Zane felt numb, no surprise there, and he found himself looking at the weights. Someone should probably get the one Lloyd kicked, and if he was advised to stay out of the way, maybe he should be that someone.

He called his bird with a recorded whistle before heading to the dip in the railing, the Falcon landing on his outstretched arm.

"Could you scan where the weight was heading, my friend?" The bird nodded at his request before flying off, going in the general direction of where the weight went. Zane waited till the ship passed a higher tree, him jumping off to land on one of the elevated branches. Using the dip of the large stick, he leaped when it pushed up, hopping from branch to branch until he was on the ground. He activated his Falcon's vision as he walked, seeing that the bird had spotted the weight in the middle of its own made clearing, trees knocked down from it's path. Zane broke out to a run as he tracked his bird, his vision returning as he set his mind on retrieving the discarded equipment.

_

Cole slid the door shut behind him, going over the words he had said. He knew it was wrong to yell at the Nindroid, especially since he wasn't _aware_ that he had messed up. But to have someone act like he was shallow water that was easily seen, really made him angry.

"I'm fine, guys. Really," Cole heard Lloyd state and when he walked in, everyone was crowding the man-child, fretting over him. Well more like; Kai was offering cake and Jay was ranting on about jokes, Nya was shaking her head as she packed away her training equipment and Sensei was hunched over his staff, watching like the wise teacher he is.

"Cole!" Lloyd leaped up from the couch, looking around curiously, "Where's Zane?"

"I thought you didn't want to see him with how angry you were," Cole spoke with a frown, the green ninja slapping his own forehead. Lloyd didn't look so angry anymore, nor did Jay.

"Of course not, I actually had to ask him something."

"I told him to stay away."

"What?!" Nya whipped around, "Alright, Cole. I get you have this whole sense with how to help people with their emotions and all, but this is Zane. He doesn't get what is wrong most of the time," She scolded, Cole nodding along guiltily. He had already thought that through but hearing it out loud made it sound even more stupid.

"If anything, I should apologise," Jay piped up and he started walking to the door, "I'll go get him."

Once Jay disappeared, Kai put the cake on the coffee table, pushing Lloyd over to sit on the couch and giving him a look which made the teen start eating.

"This is probably a good time for a break," Sensei suggested and everyone nodded once again in agreement, "Zane is forgiving. He will not hold this against any of you. But for now, is that chocolate cake?"

\--

 _I've been waiting so long to write the next chapter! Woot! *Snoopy happy dance*_


	8. Chapter Seven

**Why So Blank**

Zane bent down to pick up the weight, only slightly having trouble with bringing it to his height. His Falcon circled with a screech, him looking up to send the bird a thankful smile. He then looked around at the damage around him and let out a deep exhale, a bit sad that a few trees had been bent at the path. He'd have to come back and plant some fresh trees as an apology to nature for harming some.

After mapping the destination in his database, he started the walk back to the ship that was a long while away, deciding to instead take the slow path than rushing back on his dragon. This will give more time for Lloyd and Jay. After a few minutes, Zane reached another clearing, this one being a plain stretch of grass with no flowers in sight. He took the liberty of adding this destination too, thinking he can come back and change that.

A shape whizzed by once he reached the middle which made him spin, unlatching one of his shurikens from his back to be prepared. There was a chance it could be just wildlife, but the probability was a bit too low, judging on the shape he caught and the speed.

It jumped by again, this time behind the first line of trees, and the ice ninja threw the weapon before turning on his Falcon vision to get a better look. Nothing. He caught the shuriken and maintained a good grip on the weight, looking around with a watchful eye.

In the same time length as the last two runs, the figure sped past again, but this time after the pass, blue flames erupted and he smelt gasoline in the circle around him. The figure had been making a trap. Warning signs went off in his head as the heat waved at him, a low chuckle coming from behind the sapphire fire.

"Blue flames," A sinister voice came, "Aren't you rare."

"Show yourself," Zane had to ignore the alarms in his head that started to redden his sight, him focusing on the strange events around him.

"I could, would, well, don't have to. Yet."

The flames climbed higher above him and Zane watched in surpise as a mirror like mist formed in front, a sound wave flickering. Voices started to echo.

" _Because there was no chemistry_!"

" _Besides, you don't know how to reprogram the Falcon_."

" _Oh, it's you_."

" _The Balance of a Flamingo is important_."

Zane couldn't believe his ears. It was his conversations from before. Whoever this person was, they must of been watching him. That theory made the most sense, until the voices turned to unknown talks.

" _Thank god you're alive_!"

" _Really? At this time?_ "

" _I don't have a heart_!"

" _What do you mean they're dead?!"_

" _I know what's his_ Sentemal _link! It's-_ "

"We don't need to hear that," The voice came back, cutting off the sounds. This time it came from behind him which had cause Zane to spin around.

"What was that? Who are you? Why did that show-"

"Questions, questions, questions," They taunted and the licks of the blue flames started to decline as the mist swirled away, the top of the blaze reaching the height of Zane, "Are you sure you want the answers to them all?"

"Just leave this place in peace, Ninjago does not need another enemy," Zane firmly stood his ground, his form faltering when the unknown being laughed with a force that could shake the earth.

"I am not an enemy to Ninjago, no no no. I am merely an enemy to you," The fire lowered with a gust of wind, Zane jumping in fright when the remains of the flames nearly scorched him, " _Sentemalia_."

With the last word, everything returned to normal, Zane looking around frantically for any hints to where the person was. The trees still stood, the sun still shined and the only change was the burnt grass that circled him. He realised his breathing had sped up, the alarms disappearing with the exception of one indicating his frightened health. He calmed himself, hearing the screech of his Falcon before it's sight flicked on.

In the event of an emergency, the Falcon was programme to get help from the others, which explained the four figures running towards the clearing.

_

 _-Minutes Before-_

"Guys!" Jay burst into the room with a worried frown, "Zane's gone!"

Everyone widened their eyes as they forgot about their cakes, Nya shooting Cole a look of annoyance. He couldn't help but feel responsible. Maybe saying to ' _stay away_ ' wasn't a good idea.

"Is it possible he's in his room?" Lloyd suggested and Jay shook his head, leaning on the door frame out of breath.

"Dude, I just ran from there, I've checked everywhere he could be on the Bounty."

"Then he is not on the Bounty," Sensei concluded, and everyone started to send Cole looks of blame, him shrinking in his seat.

"We need to look for him."

"The ship has been drifting for a while, Jay. We'd need to figure out when he left and go from there," Nya informed.

"I remember him stating he has a tracking on the ship, so him finding us won't be difficult," Lloyd remembered.

"Maybe his Falcon will come back?" Kai added in helpfully.

Everyone continued to form a plan as Cole sat silently in utter guilt. You couldn't blame him, he had told Zane to stay away and maybe the Nindroid had taken that advice a tad bit too far. He glanced around at everyone who had started to rush around, Nya running off to steer the Bounty followed by Sensei, the other boys about to run out to the deck to keep watch. He couldn't shake the terrible feeling.

If he had been any more occupied with his pity party, he would of missed the blur of dark violet that whizzed by one of the windows. The 'blur' flew back when it saw Cole spotted it, the bird tapping on the window as did it's best to hover.

"Guys! It's the Falcon," Cole shouted to gain the other's attention, them perking up at the sight and watching the bird fly back. They all rushed out in a haste to chase after it. When they reached the Falcon, everyone finally got a good look at it's condition.

This was good, they could now find Zane. However, the Falcon's eyes would only be flashing red if the Nindroid was in trouble.

"This is not good," Jay muttered, the Falcon screeching while flapping it's wings. It's eyes were on full alert.

"No time to loose," Lloyd nodded stiffly, lifting himself up onto the railing and jumping down. The others glanced at each other before following the green ninja's lead, leaping over the railing.

_

Zane could hear the rustles of the branches being pushed aside before he could see the four. Cole, Jay, Kai and Lloyd burst into the clearing (the blue ninja even tripping o so gracefully) and ran up to him.

"Zane?! Buddy you alright?"

"Where were you?!"

"Is that the weight?"

" _Thank god you're alive_!"

Zane broke out of the group hug to stare at the one who had just spoke. That was the same as the voice in the mist, which means-

It didn't take long for the smart Nindroid to work it out. Those voices had to be all of their futures, but he couldn't be sure so early.

"Zane," Cole snapped his fingers in front of his iced eyes, him jumping slightly and redirecting his attention to the group. They all stared worriedly and he didn't have a explaination for his frozen state. So, he extended the weight to Lloyd silently.

"You actually made us worry, for that?" The blonde adjacent to him raised an eyebrow at the equipment, making Zane frown.

"Well, yes. You had kicked it far so I took it upon myself to retrieve it, Cole had also said to 'stay out of your way' so it was, in what you would say, 'a win-win,'" He explained, not missing the dirty looks the black ninja got from the others, "Was I wrong to do so?"

Jay sighed, "Listen, Zane, we're sorry about earlier."

"Yeah, I didn't actually mean you should run off- Yeah, I'm sorry," Cole corrected himself when the others shot him any other look. Zane tilted his head as he processed this.

"It is alright, someone had to get the equipment either way."

"Hang on," Kai stepped forward, "How come the Falcon said you were in danger?"

Zane wanted to be honest to them, he really did, but this time it was his fight. As the mysterious figure had said ' _I am not an enemy to Ninjago. I am merely an enemy to you._ "

"I had lost my way back to the Bounty and must of accidentally tripped my friend's emergency protocol, I apologise for any distress."

It wasn't hard to lie, after all, his blank face was well practiced.

\--

 _To clear it up; in my head, Cole is a very dark brunette, less from raven, so I'm sorry if there is confusion for when I use 'brunette.'_


	9. Chapter Eight

**Watchful Eye**

Everyone was chatting loudly during dinner, combined with the clink of cutlery hitting the plates. They seemed to have gotten over what happened earlier, but Zane couldn't get it out of his head. When they came back to the Bounty, he had hid in his room, making excuses that he was fixing himself up when in reality, he had curled into a ball in the far corner and let himself think over the events. It wasn't until 6pm that he had gotten out to make dinner.

" _Sentemalia_."

The word stuck in his brain. Repeating, repeating, repeating. He was tempted to wipe it from his memory banks but he had already concluded to question his Sensei about it after the meal, knowing the elder man will be meditating afterwards. His seemingly endless information on life itself couldn't find anything on this.

It's like it didn't exist.

"Hey Zane," A nudge under the table pulled him from his thoughts to the black ninja across from him, "You look like you're having a battle inside of you. You alright, Tincan?"

Zane gave a short nod before looking down at the plate again, only a tiny portion had been eaten. He had started on his meal in the silence until Jay stood up quickly, slamming his palms onto the table and giving Kai an evil glare across him.

"Stop doing that."

"I'm not doing anything, Motor Mouth," Kai hissed and the lightning ninja looked about ready to snap. The lights were flickering and a buzz ran through the air.

"You know what you're doing!"

"No. I. Don't!" Kai stood up this time and his eyes started to glow menacingly. The two had a glare off and Zane looked at their Sensei to see if he was going to do anything. The man simply caught the Nindroid's gaze and sipped his tea.

"You're so immature!"

"Oh, I'm immature?! Who still has their little teddy bear?!"

"Yeah well, who still sucks their thumb?!"

"I do not!"

"Do to!"

Kai growled before flames erupted up his arms, "Do not."

"Ha!" Jay had power coursing through him, an occasional strip of lightning buzzing off him, "You can't even conjure fire right!"

"What do you mean?! I'm the bloody fire ninja, of course I can-" It took a while to notice what everyone was looking at, but he got there. The fire on his arms weren't their usual blazing red, the colour was a bright blue.

 _Sentemalia._

 _Over and over._

" _Thank god you're alive_!"

 _Sentemalia_.

" _Really? At this time?_ "

" _I don't have a heart_!"

 _Link them._

 _"What do you mean they're dead_?!"

 _Link us._

" _I know what is his_ Sentemal _link! It's_ -"

"Zane!"

The Nindroid regained his mind back at the mention of his name, two hands gripping his shoulders after they, what he assumed, had been shaking him.

"Jay, Nya, get Lloyd out the room and to the deck," Their Sensei instructed and the childish fight had been forgotten as Jay and Nya rushed the green ninja out, only giving a confused gaze but respecting the Sensei's wishes, lights glowing back to normal. Kai still held the blue flame, Cole still held his shoulders and Sensei had a thoughtful expression. Warnings had been going off for a while now about his frantic breathing and his mind being hijacked.

"The flame's blue," Kai breathed and Sensei squinted slightly, Cole looking back to the two before Zane spoke.

"I am impressed, Kai. Your elemental abilities now range to blue fire," He complimented, and everyone raised an eyebrow in question, almost simultaneously. Cole then addressed Sensei.

"Does this mean Zane's getting his Sentemal link?"

 _Sentemalia_.

 _Link us_.

 ** _Now!_**

"I am certain," Their Sensei confirmed and the ice ninja frowned.

"Sensei, what is a _Sentemal_ link?" He questioned and the man moved Cole aside to sit beside him, Zane's body already facing him.

"Zane, a Sentemal link is as old as the people themselves. It's a connection between a person and something else," Sensei explained, "There are three hints that someone is about to receive theirs. Zane, do you feel alone when no one is with you?"

Zane thought this through before giving the elder man a frown, "But everyone feels alone when-"

"He means more than usual," Kai corrected and the blonde looked at the table silently, dishes forgotten. He nodded after a while and heard the sharp intake of Cole's breath matched with the nod Sensei gave from the corner of his eye.

"You already have a cold aura around you daily, so it is no surprise that we didn't notice earlier," Sensei started to explain again, "The last hint is fire, they turn blue in the presence of a _Sentemalia_."

 _Sentemalia._

 _Link us._

"Wait, _Sentemalia_?"

"That is the proper term for them, Cole," Their Sensei stood up from his position, addressing the two as if Zane wasn't there, "We need to keep an eye on Zane until he gets it. At the start of the _Sentemal_ age, a group of people had found that the energy of one about to get their link is very powerful, and they harvested it. They were greedy and selfish. The Elemental Masters had defeated this group but we can't be certain that they are all gone. Since Zane already possesses an elemental ability, his energy is stronger."

"So," Kai dragged out, "Never let the Nindroid out of our sight and protect him until he gets the link. Alrighty then."

Zane didn't like the way they were discussing this as if he wasn't there. He also didn't like the idea of having someone following him around everywhere.

"But I do not want this, Sensei," Zane informed, standing up to face the teacher, "Having someone staying with me all the time is an invasion of privacy."

Sensei set a hand on the blonde's shoulder, and he immediately pulled away. He's never had a problem with people touching him before, but when his teacher laid a hand on his shoulder, it felt off.

"This will only be until your link is complete, then you'll be free to be alone again. We cannot risk you getting captured and having your energy taken, it is dangerous."

"I'd love to take care of him and all," Kai stated, "But I can't tonight or tomorrow. I could in between breakfast and lunch, but I've made plans with someone for dinner."

"I do not need-"

"I could stay with him until then," Cole planned as the earth ninja looked off while tapping his fingers on his chin, "I have no plans for a while- Wait, what are you even doing then?"

No one could miss the slight tint of red that hit Kai's neck, "Nowhere."

"Oh my god, you have a date-"

"Boys," Sensei stopped their conversation, giving the two a look, "You can do this later. Cole, you'll stay with Zane tonight and tomorrow and after that, you two can take turns. Try to keep this from the others. The less people who know about this, the better we can keep it secret."

Everyone nodded, well, except Zane who still didn't agree with the idea of something similar to a babysitter.

"Zane," He heard Cole say and he looked at the brunette who watched him, "I know you don't like this idea but it's for your own safety."

 _Link us._ "I know," Zane nodded, turning to Sensei. He knows Sensei would never ask him to do this if it wasn't important. He knows everyone wouldn't be fretting over this unless it was important. He knows.

 _Link. Us. Now!_


	10. Chapter Nine

**Be My Help**

"I'll be right here if you need me," Cole informed, dropping the air mattress he had pumped up and brought into the room onto the floor. Zane leaned against the wall as he watched his Falcon chase a mouse up the mast in the night. He nodded, distracted, and tilted his head down slightly to follow the Falcon when the bird flew from the window's view. Soon, Cole was beside him, staring out with him, "What're you looking at?"

"Nothing," Zane moved away and headed off to the bathroom as he wanted to do his nightly check on his gears and wires in private. Key word; wanted. After he flicked on the light, Cole followed and unwantedly stood at the doorway as the ninja removed his shirt and proceeded to open the hatch. A few minutes of Zane silently checking his inner workings for any hiccups, Cole spoke up,

"Have you found that switch yet?"

"No," Zane probably sounded a bit too rude and rushed with his answer, and to be honest, he's given up looking for it. He eventually shut his compartment and put his shirt back on, switching off the light and walking past the earth ninja without a glance. If Kai and Cole were to watch him, Zane wasn't going to be friendly about it.

When he reached his bed, he dropped down onto it and laid there for a while, face buried into the pillow to hide out his room which was lit up by a blue flamed candle. It was silent, even Cole didn't make a-

"Today was eventful, huh?" Never mind.

Zane stayed silent still, keeping his head on the pillow with no intention of speaking. When the bed dipped next to where his hip was, the blonde turned his head, Cole looking back with his chocolate eyes deep in thought.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah cause having someone watch over me makes me feel a-okay," Zane _sarcastically_ stated (he doesn't know where that came from but he wasn't complaining), while rolling over onto his back, away from the earth ninja.

Cole chuckled dryly, "You know this is for your own good."

"I am a ninja, Cole!" Zane sat up and crossed his legs, "Actually, a Nindroid, an upgraded version of a ninja! I can protect myself!" He leaned forward while propping his head up with his hands, staring at the wall, "I can protect myself." He echoed, getting it through Cole's head, although he wasn't completely sure if he was reassuring the other or himself.

"I know, Zane," The earth ninja placed a hesitant hand on ice ninja's back, "But if someone was to attack you, you'd have a better chance of escaping if one of us were with you." The Nindroid couldn't deny that logic, but out of spite, Zane shook off Cole and laid back, shooing the brunette away with one hand as he turned to his side. The earth ninja got up with a heavy sigh, Zane pulling his pillow down a little so he could wrap his arms around it, iced eyes staring at the wall which was illuminated by a blue glow. Once he was sure Cole had gotten into his own makeshift bed, he looked at the candle on his bedside table and reached out, freezing the flame and causing it to dim as the ice melted.

"Goodnight, Frosty," Cole said into the dark room and Zane didn't reply, he only curled up more and forgot his blankets. In the silent air, he began to think back to how rude he was and started to feel guilty for how mean he acted. Just because he didn't like the arrangements, that didn't mean he had to snap at them.

So minutes later, Zane replied to ease his conscious;

"Goodnight, Cole."

Although he was sure the other had already fallen asleep.

_

Cole was in the middle of a beautiful dream of him and his old dragon Rocky playing in a field of flowers (with maybe some cake in their too) when he woke up shivering in the middle of the night. It was cold. He knows Zane was an ice elemental and all, but this, this was beyond freezing cold. He was about to turn over and bundle up when he heard a _thump_ coming from the centre of the room.

In a blur, Cole shot up from his bed, picked up his handy scythe and raced over to the bed, getting ready to protect the Nindroid only to find, he wasn't there. He heard a door open before a voice spoke.

"Cole?"

The brunette looked from the bed to find the bathroom light was on, Zane standing confused in the doorway with his hands hugging his upper arms. He was _shivering_.

"Zane, hey, I heard a noise," Cole informed, still eyeing everything around him and the other in confusion. The Nindroid simply walked over to his bedside and kneeled down, picking up something before placing it on the small table.

"The candle must of fell," The blonde muttered and turned to sit on his bed. Cole noticed how Zane was shivering mixed with the goosebumps he would keep trying to rub away.

"I, uh... I thought ice ninjas don't get cold?" Cole asked and sat next to the blonde who breathed out some steam. The brunette could feel how cold it was, but he was only gradually feeling the full effect now (plus the leap to get up had pumped some blood into him).

"This one does not," Zane explained and looked off to the wall, "It has seemed to get colder every night, and despite what you all assume, I do get affected by the cold." Cole gaped at the ninja and realised that, that explains the ten blankets and fluffy pajamas that the ice ninja has. The blonde was still shivering, even when he laid down and wrapped himself up, Cole standing to let him do so.

"I apologise for waking you," Zane gave a smile that Cole could barely see in the moonlight, him frowning as he asked himself;

' _Why does he get cold?_ '

_

Zane closed his eyes, tightening the blankets as much as he could around him. It _still_ didn't help. He was about to give up and go make a hot water bottle to maybe help him when the bed dipped again. He knew it was Cole, but this time the bed dipped as if the earth ninja had laid down and when Zane opened his eyes, his night vision picked up Cole's face.

"What are you-"

"My mother used to lay with me when I'd get cold. She said 'body heats help the cold to go away,' and that her love was so strong for me that it would knock away any discomfort," Cole laughed and Zane tried to ignore the heat that rose into his cheek with the earth ninja's breath tumbling over his face. He smelt like mint leaves mixed with freshly baked cakes, like the earth and young plants.

"That is very accurate. Back in the stone age, people would huddle together to conserve heat, although I am not sure love can-"

"Shush," Cole silenced the blonde by pressing a finger to his lips, "Don't pull apart my mother's words. She was smart and I owe her a lot of things," Zane nodded at the other's request, backing his head from the finger to which the earth ninja retracted, "I can sleep here with you if you want."

The ice ninja couldn't say the heat radiating off the earth ninja was unwanted. In fact, just having the other one there had already made him warmer. So he nodded again which brought a smile to the brunette's face.

"Awesome, I promise I won't try anything and cuddling is off limits, unless you want to, then who am I to complain," Cole talked as he shuffled onto his back, getting comfortable yet leaving plenty of space between him and Zane. The Nindroid could've blamed it on someone hijacking him or he could've called it a malfunction but his body moved closer to the other during the night, wanting that warmth.

It was only slightly surprising in the morning when he found himself laying close to Cole, his head against the other's chest as he laid half on him, the earth ninja's arms were wrapped around him in a protective cocoon.

\--

 _Fluff! Fluff! Fluff! Fluff!_


	11. Chapter Ten

**My Family**

Zane jumped away from the man, managing to do so without waking him because he was amazing at being a silent ninja.

Well, that's what he wanted to do, again _wanted_ , but the other's arms were tight around him.

Even in his sleep, Cole managed to have a strong hold. So instead, he chose to try to pry his arms off, which was very risky considering how much of a light sleeper the earth ninja was. Eventually he got off the arm wrapped around his torso area and was about to start with the one around his hip when he heard a groan.

"Stop moving," Cole grumbled and Zane couldn't help the red that rose to his cheeks at the sound of the brunette's morning voice. He recognised the culprit as _attraction_ , understandable as his family members were lovable people.

"I apologise. I need to get up as it is already 6am and everyone would most likely want breakfast," Zane explained, earning another grunt that might as well said, 'whatever.' After a few minutes of the ice ninja waiting, he was about to tell Cole again when the arm released him, the owner of it rolling onto their side and away from him. The freed ninja sat up and swung his legs over the side, getting up with ease before going to grab his white gi. He headed to the bathroom to change, and when he was finished, he washed his face and hands, walking back into his room.

Cole was sitting up on the side of the bed in his black tank top and pajamas pants, staring at a picture in his hands. When Zane walked up, he noticed the golden frame belonged to the photo of him and his father that he found in his old home.

"You don't look any older," The earth ninja complimented as he handed the picture to Zane. The Nindroid nodded and gave the memory a quick scan, smiling slightly. He then placed the frame back on the bedside table, looking at Cole.

"I will be making breakfast now, any requests?" He politely asked, tilting his head slightly. Cole stared at him for a long time, and Zane was about to question him when the brunette answered.

"Pancakes would be cool," The earth ninja got up and Zane nodded before heading to the door and sliding it open. He walked out of the room and into the hall with a mission to make pancakes. He took a deep breath when he realised he was alone, well, not completely, Cole would still be in eyesight if he turned. Although he was sure that-

"What's for breakfast, Snowman?" Kai's smug voice spoke up, making Zane sigh. As he guessed, the fire ninja was waiting for him.

"Cole has requested pancakes, do you have any preferences?" Zane passed the reddish-brunette in the hall, the said man kicking off the wall to follow him.

"Bacon?"

"Bacon?!" Jay stumbled out of his room, pants attached to his ankles and his gi hanging off as it wasn't yet tied, "I heard bacon?"

"Jay!" Kai looked appalled, and Zane soon registered the hand covering his vision was the fire ninja's, the heat coming off it making it obvious, "Put some pants on before you scar Zane."

"I do not think that is possible as I trust Jay will not harm me," Zane said and the hand stayed a while longer before it was removed, Jay only just tying the rest of the belt as Kai rolled his eyes.

"Alright now, kitchen," Jay chirped and turned Zane to the general direction, shoving him forward with his hands, "I'm starving." The Nindroid got slightly worried at that and sped up.

When he stepped into the kitchen, Lloyd was sitting on the bench, hand in the cookie jar with his mouth stuffed with the food Zane had baked days before, crumbs falling. Jay gaped in surpise and Kai rubbed his face.

"Again?"

"Shut up," Lloyd's voice was muffled slightly and Zane got worried again.

"I advise you to slow down. Eating too quickly is a choking hazard."

As if on cue, Lloyd started to cough, spitting out the excess cookies into the sink as he got off the bench. He raised a hand over his shoulder.

"I'm okay!"

"How funny would it be if the famous green ninja died from cookies?" Jay chuckled out, Kai helping the boy by patting his back.

"It certainly would be strange," Zane frowned before making his way over to the fridge, getting out the bacon and then everything he needed for the pancake batter. The green and fire ninjas sat down on the island stools as a tired looking Nya stumbled into the room.

"How the heck can you all be chirpy at this hour?"

Jay made his way over to his sleepy girlfriend with a bright smile, "Hey, Love, how'd you sleep?"

"Shut up and carry me, I'm too tired to walk," She mumbled and although she sounded sharp, a blush was evident.

"Anything, My Queen," Jay bowed playfully before he swooped her up into his arms, carrying her to the nearest island stool which was next to Kai, who currently was eyeing Jay. Nya immediately leaned onto her brother, yawning as Zane cooked.

"I smell bacon and pancakes. Better have blueberry jam for that," The girl threatened, although it was a bit empty by how she stumbled on her words, Jay taking the seat beside her.

"I assure you I remembered to get that specific jam, it is in the fridge," Zane put the mixed batter down onto the bench after he had poured some into the pan, him going to the said fridge to get out the jam. He put it on the bench, getting a beaming smile from Nya.

"Life saver."

_

Cole slid the door shut behind him and walked out to the hall, hearing the conversations from his family in the kitchen. Small _clanks_ sounded of a staff and he turned to find his Sensei walking up.

"Good morning, Sensei," Cole bowed respectfully and his teacher smiled, them continuing to the kitchen.

"And to you, how was Zane last night?"

Cole thought back to earlier in the morning when he had woken up to the ice ninja in his arms. Of course he had pretended to still be asleep, wanting to memorise how perfectly Zane's body had fit against his own. But of course the Nindroid had woken up and started to pry his arms off.

"It was strange, Sensei. He was really cold," Cole noted and they reached the kitchen, correcting himself, "His room, that is." Cole winced at his mistake and luckily Sensei made no notice to it.

"Ah yes, that would be the _Sentemal_ link acting up," His teacher nodded thoughtfully, Cole pulling open the door and getting hit with the smell of pancakes and bacon combined. The ginger spun around in his chair at the noise.

"Cole!" Jay greeted with a grin, Nya jumping at the yell and about to fall back when the lightning ninja caught her, bringing her onto his lap. The girl didn't complain and instead snuggled closer, muttering about how loud Jay was.

"Greetings, Cole," Zane pulled a smile and the earth ninja couldn't help but think back to when he had been huddled up to him, blushing the tiniest bit, "I have saved you some pancakes from the others, Nya was convinced you wouldn not need it."

"Zane," Nya started, lifting her head from her boyfriend's shoulder to give a glare, "I was hungry, okay? Not my fault he took too long."

"Yeah well," Cole paused, thinking before (very childishly) sticking out his tongue. Lloyd gasped in mock offence.

"That is the highest insult to child-kind, how dare you," The green ninja faked a sniffle, Cole rolling his chocolate eyes before walking to grab his plate of pancakes.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Lay Next To Me**

The five were training on the deck, the course activated and all were deep in concentration. Jay was currently practicing with the new robot Nya and he had made, Kai was dodging the training course's dummies, Lloyd was punching a bag and Cole, well, he was Cole; lifting as much weights as he could shove onto a bar.

And Zane was balanced on a slim pole in the middle of the course, high up in the air. He was practicing the Balance of the Flamingo, weights pressed into his hands and leg. He getting was quite good at it.

"You know, I'm curious of why we have to go to this village," Jay huffed and he swung his nunchucks at the robot again, Kai flipping off of the course to answer.

"Sensei needs something and I'm willingly to bet this village has it."

Lloyd huffed, throwing one last kick to the punching bag before turning to them, "I bet it's more tea."

"Or a new tea pot," Cole chimed and he then shuddered, still being able to hold the weights, "The current one creeps me out. I think it moves."

"Pots are inanimate, Cole," Zane piped up, opening his eyes to look at the group below, "Meaning they cannot move."

"I know, I know, Pinky."

"You know that name is irrelevant now that Zane's outfit's no longer pink," Jay commented and Zane dropped the weights on the ground before jumping off the pole and landing beside them.

"You know you're really stupid," Cole weakly countered before throwing an arm around the ice ninja's shoulders, "Besides, he'll always be Pinky to me. I'm never dropping that."

"Shut up, go back to your," Kai waved a hand widely to Cole and the bar of weights behind him, "Weight lifting."

"You're just jealous cause I have an eight pack and you're still stuck on six," Cole shot and finally removed his arm, the fire ninja scoffing.

"You're technically cheating. Using the earth element to lift stuff isn't really working-out."

"Actually it's working out perfectly."

"You know what I mean, Dirt Clod."

"Can we maybe argue later?" Jay chuckled nervously, "I'd rather not go through another one of Sensei's riddles."

"I agree, the last one was hard enough," Zane chimed and he picked up the equipment he was using, taking it over to the chest which had the rest of them, "I have heard this village has a rare tea only found in the mountains near here, maybe that is what Sensei wants."

"The last tea that was mysterious like that sent him back with the evil lord," Kai muttered and Lloyd laughed, nudging the reddish-brunette with a smirk.

"You thought you were the-"

"Shut up, okay? I get it."

"If it is new tea, I don't want anything to do with it," Cole finalised and he went back over to his weights, everyone nodding in agreement. They went back to training, Zane joining the green ninja in punching.

_

"Try to stay out of trouble while we're away," Their Sensei instructed as they stood at the entrance to the village, Jay chuckling.

"Trouble? When do we get in trouble?"

"We will, Sensei," Kai nodded and everyone bowed respectfully, their Sensei returning it before leaving with Nya who winked at them as she passed.

"I don't know about you, but I want to eat some noodles," Jay planned and he strutted in the opposite direction to their teacher. Zane frowned, Lloyd yelling something in agreement.

"I heard the forest near the village has a beautiful pond filled with rare fish amidst the trees," The ice ninja smiled, hoping they would want to see it. His response was an annoyed groan as Jay leaned his head on the Nindroid's shoulder, him moving slightly as his grin vanished.

"Ponds are boring, I'm hungry!"

"How about we split up?" Cole suggested, obviously thinking of what Sensei had said about not letting Zane out of sight as he devised a plan, "I'll go with Kai and Zane, you two go get food, we'll meet at the pond."

"Awesome! Now I know Cole will want anything spicy and Zane doesn't care, what do you want, Kai?" Lloyd asked and Kai began to spout a certainly complicated order, obviously one he gets a lot judging by how fluent he was in saying it. Everyone paused, staring at him for a while before Jay promptly grabbed the fire ninja's arm, dragging him off with Lloyd.

"There's no way in hell I'll remember that. We'll meet you there!" Jay shouted back to the two abandoned ninjas, Cole huffing.

"Traitor!"

"How is he a traitor?" Zane questioned and they started their walk away from the village and into the forest, mountains towering on one side and casting a long shadow.

"Don't worry about it. This pond, what's up with it?" The brunette glanced over to the ice ninja as he ducked under a branch that was hanging over the path, Zane frowning as he thought of a response.

"I heard these ponds have Nishikigoi in them."

"Nishiki-what now," Cole frowned, making a small smile tug at Zane's lips.

"Also known as Koi fish, it's a colored form of the Amur carp," The ice ninja then started to spout facts, " _Cyprinus carpio_ , which is their scientific name, live for about 25 to 35 years, and there are more then 20 different types. They actually originate-"

"Zane," Cole interrupted with an amused smile, "You know, I don't need to know everything about them." Zane flushed, _embarrassed_. It was a habit to search for information and then rattle off facts, sometimes he didn't know when it was too much.

"I apologise."

"No need, Tincan, I'm actually impressed by how much you know. Then again, you are a Nindroid, you can look everything up. Still, pretty smart, Pinky," Cole kicked a jutting stone in the path, uprooting it, and sending it tumbling along, him continuously shoving it each time they reached it.

"Thank you, I guess," Zane frowned and decided to focus on where they were going. Another path branched off up ahead that was less worn in and more natural, the two turning into it. Cole took off the cloth that was his face mask and hanged it on the branch of a tree a little down the natural path, leaving a follow for the others.

"How much further?"

"I'm sure it is not far," Zane informed and the earth ninja nodded. As predicted, the pond was ahead, and when it was in plain sight, he could hear Cole's breath catch in his throat. It was pretty beautiful. The cherry blossom trees hanged over the stilled water, the small waterfall only ever making small ripples that calmed halfway into the pond. Colourful fish swam slowly around in the crystal clear liquid, an all peaceful aura surrounding the area.

"You said it was beautiful, I didn't think this beautiful!" Cole gaped and Zane nodded in agreement.

"I have only heard about it. I agree, it is certainly a peaceful place," The ice ninja made his way to the edge of the water and Cole followed closely behind, the fish swimming away once they sat down. They waited for the others to catch up, Zane leaning forward and propping his chin on his hand, staring at the fish who had now moved closer. He heard Cole sigh before hearing a _thump_ , him looking back to see the brunette had fallen onto his back.

"Hey, Zane, come look at this," Cole gestured to the ice ninja, the said person frowning before adjusting his legs and laying down next to the boy. It was his turn for his breath to hitch. The branches of the cherry blossom trees over hanged them enough to create a column of pink hues, the sun shining through them off to the side which cast shade across them. Zane felt eyes on him and when he turned his head to face the other, Cole was frowning, it was like he was having an inner battle.

"Is everything alright?" The ice ninja asked, the other shrugging before looking back up.

"Just thinking."


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Disturbed**

"No, no, seriously," Cole sat up, looking offended that Zane was actually _laughing_ at what he had said, all weapons discarded to the side as it was getting uncomfortable to lay with them, "We should get a coffee maker installed into you."

"That would be impossible, Cole," Zane chuckled and he paused his laughing to give a frown, "Besides, we have a coffee maker, why would you need me to get one?"

"I'm just saying," The earth ninja looked down at Zane who remained lying down, laughing.

Cole had admitted to himself earlier that there was something about the ice ninja that gave him chills. Literally and figuratively. Something about Zane had him hooked.

From the start, he knew he was pansexual and has had his fair share of girlfriends and boyfriends before he was a ninja, he wasn't worried about gender. He knew Zane was a Nindroid but he seemed to always forget that, because Zane was always human to him.

"I do not think it is possible," Zane finalised and Cole found himself staring at the ice ninja who seemed comfortable laying there, hands resting on his stomach which rose with his breaths. Zane was always human to him.

A strand of his blonde hair fell from his normally perfect style, the Nindroid automatically looking at it before blowing a puff of air at it. Cole couldn't resist, bracing his palm beside Zane and reaching forward with the other, brushing the hair back into place. The back of his fingers had lingered on the other's forehead and Zane didn't look annoyed, instead he was confused.

"Your heart rate has elevated."

Cole pulled back at that, "Yeah well, I'm out of breath from all the laughing we did," He forcefully chuckled, sitting straighter. Zane stared for a while with a reading expression, making Cole shoot a, hopefully, convincing smile. The ice ninja widened his eyes and before Cole could even register it, Zane tackled him to the ground. _Thump_ s sounded after them and when they stopped rolling, the ice ninja looked up, Cole dazed as he lifted his head. A ray of light hit him and he turned his head to the side to the source.

A row of gleaming knives were embedded into the grass, in all the spots Cole had been when Zane moved him.

"How did you-"

"You seem to forget I have a sixth sense," Zane stood up quickly, pulling Cole to his feet as the two got into a fighting stance, both on high alert, "Judging by the knives places, I would say the owner is not too far away, perhaps in the trees, shall we give chase?"

"No," Cole replied and he thought over it as the Nindroid took out his shurikens from his side, Cole picking up his scythe from where he left it on the ground, "The others will be here soon. If they attack, we'll be ready."

"It is a shame," Zane spoke and the two remained back to back, "The knives would have left dents that is damaging to the environment."

" _Really? At this time?_ I was attacked and you're talking environment?" Cole didn't miss Zane stiffening back at the words, the earth ninja turning his head to look over his shoulder, "What?"

"It is nothing," Zane dismissed. Soon a few more knives came from a seemingly invisible place in the trees, and using their practiced reflexes, they successfully dodged and hit them aside.

"Come on then! Show yourself!" Cole yelled out, riled up as Zane remained tense but calm, a laugh echoing, "Coward!"

"Coward?" A voice bounced everywhere, the two having trouble figuring out where it came from, "I am many things, but a coward is not one of them."

"Only a coward would hide in the trees from sight," Zane sternly stated, the voice laughing once more, as if what the ice ninja had said was hilarious.

"I don't need to show myself to you, _Sentemalia_."

Cole could feel Zane tensing at the word, him willing the other to 'remain calm, the others will be here soon.'

"I'm guessing you're from that old group that harvests early _Sentemal_ links?" When the voice was quiet, Cole took that as a yes, "Well then, back off! This one's off limits!"

"Really, Zane," The voice came back, spitting hatred into the Nindroid's name and the earth ninja wanted the owner to take it back, to stop tainting it, "You have strange tastes. You are to be linked soon. I'll be back for it."

A howling wind passed, shoving cherry blossoms into the air and upsetting the fish, the two looking around wildly before everything went still. They stood on alert moments after until slowly relaxing, Cole pounding his scythe's blunt handle onto the grass with an annoyed huff. He turned to check on the ice ninja, finding Zane pulling the knives out of the ruined grass.

"It really is a shame," Zane repeated, standing up with the multiple knives in his hands, a solemn look on his face, "Now the grass is damaged and the air isn't so peaceful." Count on Zane to prioritise.

"Hey, you're alive, that's what matters," Cole reassured, placing a hand on the other's shoulder with a forced smile. The ice ninja gave one back, them hearing shuffles in the path which made them turn on high alert once more.

"Hey hey hey, there's my favourite Nindroid and dirt brain!" Jay burst into the clearing with bags in his hands, Lloyd and Kai following behind, in their own conversation. Zane clipped his shurikens back onto his belt and Cole relaxed his grip on his weapon.

"Finally, what took you so long."

"Oi," Kai joined in, throwing Cole his head mask that he had left on the path, "You try fighting muggers."

"Really?" Zane looked surprised as Cole set up the food on a patch of untouched grass, "People tried to steal from you?"

"Yeah you should've seen it," Jay snickered, sitting down with Kai, "Lloyd hanged one up by the shirt on a sign."

"No one steals from the green ninja!" Lloyd yelled out, Zane sitting down beside Cole as the kid started telling the story, imitating the scenes widely.

_

 _I have a feeling this story will be longer than I intended_


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_I love you all! You've made me feel so welcomed. :)_

 **Control**

Nya watched as Sensei exchanged some change with the shop keeper, her grabbing the bag of tea leaves with furrowed brows.

"Tell me again why we need more tea?"

"This is no ordinary tea, Nya," The Sensei informed with a grin and he turned to her with a mysterious gaze, "This tea is older than the people themselves, they had made this tea to help _Sentemalia_ get their links before the experiences linking them happened, that way, people couldn't harvest them."

"Yeah, I know the story," Nya followed as the Sensei walked out, staff knocking against the ground, "But why do _we_ need it."

Once again he gave her a mysterious gaze, "I would like to experiment." She gave up at that, knowing that the elder man would most likely leave her in the dark to sort it out herself if she pushed. They headed to the Bounty that was parked at the bottom of the mountains, hidden behind the trees.

"Should I signal the boys?" She asked as they walked up the plank, climbing aboard the ship. The Sensei nodded at the question before taking the tea leaves and hobbling away into the ship. Nya rolled her eyes at how secretive he was before headed to the Bounty's control room with a quick pace. Once she entered the room, she pressed a button, sending out a signal to her boyfriend's new watch.

_

"-They can live up to-"

A beeping noise made Zane jump beside Cole, pausing his talk, Jay looking at his gi's sleeve and moving it to glance at a watch.

"That's Nya saying 'get your arse back here,'" Jay grinned as he looked up at the others, Kai laughing at that as Lloyd shovelled more noodles into his mouth, despite Zane already warning him.

"Lloyd, slow down, that is a major choking hazard." Twice. He felt a hand being pressed onto his shoulder before hearing Cole chuckle.

"Don't bother."

"I should not bother about my brother's health?" The Nindroid raised an eyebrow in question, Cole being put on the spot. Lloyd had the decency to swallow before speaking with a chuckle.

"Thanks, bro."

"Alright people, let's pack it up!" Jay shouted in command before promptly shoving empty containers into one of the bags.

"When did you die and become leader?" Kai question and Lloyd gave him a smack upside the head, giving Jay his empty container.

"If anyone's the leader, it would be me. I'm the green ninja, after all."

"Hey now, let's not jump to conclusions," Cole piped up, obviously indicating that he was always considered the leader with how well he could carry them.

"We should have a fighting match back at the Bounty!" Jay suggested with an excited grin, before following up with, "But no powers, I don't want Kai to burn down the place."

"You'd fry all the electrical stuff," Kai countered, standing up with his own bag of trash, everyone getting up off the grass with full stomachs.

"So would Lloyd," Cole chimed and the said ninja gasped loudly in overly exaggerated offence.

"That is rude, you'd destroy us all with one stomp!"

"What about Zane?"

Everyone looked over to Zane who was currently interested in a butterfly that landed on a flower, him watching it intently with a mission to learn. They then looked at each other.

"Kill a fly?" Lloyd weakly shrugged and everyone shook their heads, continuing the travel back to the Bounty and leaving Zane to catch up.

_

Zane watched the butterfly float away before he stood and followed his brothers, them chatting loudly enough that he could stay a good distance away. He enjoyed the walk back, watching the trees and the many wildlife inside of it that hopped and flew past. He enjoyed the sounds everything made, especially the rare moments when his team would go silent. He enjoyed the feeling of the breeze and it was as if he was connected to every living being.

And then he felt weak.

His legs gave out and he went crashing to the earth, managing to brace himself by his palms. He ended up on his stomach with his hands stopping his face from hitting the ground, his breathing heavy as shocks went up his body.

"Did I just see Zane trip?" Kai said and Zane went to look up when a sharp pain went through his mind, alarms blaring inside. The others only noticed something was wrong when the Nindroid curled into a ball, gripping his head as he started to run scans, looking for the source.

Something was messing with his control.

"Sh--, d-do someth--g, J-J-y-"

His voice intake was glitching, his whole body buzzing with pain. Soon he felt two objects pushing him down, something fumbling with his gi before he could faintly hear the sound of his chest compartment opening. He jolted when something flicked a switch, hands pushing him back down as he couldn't stop writhing in pain.

"G-t i-t-!"

Everything went black.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Restart**

After Jay flipped the 'reset' switch, Zane immediately stiffened, gears locking up as his normally bright blue eyes dulled to a grey. Everyone backed up, Cole removing his hands where he was holding the struggling blonde down.

"What the hell just happened?" Kai snapped at Jay and the ginger-brunette looked into the compartment, spotting something and then, while tapping it lightly, answered the question.

"See this light? That means somebody tried to override Zane's systems."

"You mean somebody tried to control him?" Lloyd simplified as he stared at the light (Cole having to move to be able to see the red light with the words 'override' written above) before the other blonde turned his attention to the young inventor, "I'm willingly to bet they're in the trees."

"I don't want to find out," Kai stated, "Let's just get Zane on the Bounty and then leave."

Everyone nodded to that request, giving noises of agreement before they started to lift Zane up to put him comfortably in the strongest one's arms. Cole kept the Nindroid close to him as they continued the walk back, all of them looking at the trees the whole way back incase the culprit decided to show itself. The brunette glanced down to the blonde who was cradled in his arms. The Nindroid appeared lifeless, and it scared him.

Whoever who tried to take over him will pay for that.

"Is there a chance it might be a remote?"

"Sure, Kai. There's a ten percent chance it could be that simple, but the other ninety could be something stupidly complex."

"Like what?" Cole chimed in, frowning at the lightning ninja. Jay shrugged before his expression changed to one deep in thought.

"A virus? I don't know," Jay finalised and they spotted the ship up ahead, "I'll ask what Zane's scans say."

_

It took a while for Zane to come to, but when he did, his eyes lit up back to blue, pupils adjusting in tests as he restarted. He blinked a couple of times and looked around from his current position, his systems not yet restarted enough to allow him to sit, but the pillows had blocked his sight anyway. After a long wait, he tried again, sitting up with a frown as he scanned and registered the room as his own. He heard a shuffle from beside him and when he checked, Jay was on the floor passed out, papers surrounding him. He frowned, remembering what had happened before.

He had his suspensions that the Mysterious-Tree-Hiding-Man (He may as well call him that as both times when he was attacked, the culprit was in the forest and has not yet revealed himself, let alone his name) had something to do with it.

"Oh, Zane! Awesome, you're up," A voice chirped and Zane realised the door was wide open, Lloyd shuffling into the room with a tray accompanied by a plate of food, "I came to give Jay some food but since the roles are reversed, you can have it. And, uh, don't worry, Nya cooked this time." The green ninja placed the tray onto Zane's lap without a second thought, beaming.

"T-Thank y-y-" His voice cut out suddenly, making Lloyd wince as he did.

"Yeah, Jay said something about when you restart, some of your, uh, functions won't work?" The other blonde looked off thoughtfully, "Or did he say something else? Don't know. Anyways," Lloyd went back to his beaming state, "Eat up, I'll be back soon."

Zane nodded, looking down to the tray that rested on his legs. A simple omelet. He then looked to the window, hearing the other's footsteps retreating, frowning at the sun. It was morning, he had passed out just after noon.

"Oh and," Lloyd then backtrack right after he had disappeared around the corner, "Try not to wake up Jay, he's been fixing you up all of yesterday," When he saw Zane's surprised raise of eyebrows, he laughed, "Yeah, I know, buddy. You've been out for a whole day."

\--

 _Insanely short, but I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday or today, this is to show I'm not abandoning it._

 _Also, I do write these on here, no copying from another place, so I'm sorry again because these barely take time to write but I've been busy life-ing_


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Worried About Me**

Cole was tapping his foot nervously, ignoring the annoyed looks he was currently getting from his family. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair before kicking off the wall he was leaning on.

"I'm going to go-"

"For crying out loud, Cole! You've checked on him every single second of yesterday and now you're bugging us just after I had my coffee?! Jeez," Nya started to mumble the last bit, "I'm starting to hate that Jay banned you from going in there."

"I reckon a round of video games," Kai suggested with a grin, obviously not as worried that his brother's restart could kill him as Cole was, which only made him sigh.

"One last check, then I'll-"

"No!" Nya yelled before thumping her head on the table, "You said that last time! And look at you; 'one last check,' 'oh, one last check,' 'he could be bleeding out and no one would know because Jay's been captured by an army of evildoers and has been taken hostage, Nya let's save them,'" When she finished mocking, she looked up, completely unimpressed.

"That was one time," He defended, "I'll just look and go."

Apparently he didn't have to. Lloyd came in with a skip in his step and a huge grin, the three eyeing him suspiciously.

"Did you put a ton of pepper in that omelet again?" Kai guessed, them remembering Jay chasing Lloyd with a threatening pencil, the green ninja laughing in delight throughout the Bounty before the blue ninja gave up to wash his mouth.

"Nope," Lloyd bounced over to the table, sitting on it, the grin not once faltering, "Cole will like this though."

"You didn't change something, did you?"

Lloyd rolled his eyes at Cole's raised eyebrow, "No. But Zane's awake."

Cole's eyes widened. After one whole day (add a afternoon and morning), the Nindroid was awake. He didn't completely hear Lloyd talking about Zane's malfunctions, instead he focused on slowing down his heart. Something about Zane _definitely_ had him hooked.

"Oh for God's sake, just see him already," Nya grumbled before snapping at the green ninja, "And you! Tables are for glasses not asses!"

"Someone's not happy."

Cole practically flew out the dining room, rushing down the hall and skidding across the wooden floorboards. He managed to stop himself by grabbing the door frame of Zane's room before straightening up, still out of breath. The Nindroid was halfway to putting in a mouthful of omelet into his mouth, raising an eyebrow at Cole's appearance.

"D-di-d y-y-u r-un-n h-he-re?"

Lloyd wasn't kidding about the malfunctions.

"Yeah? So what," Cole shrugged before walking over, avoiding the papers with cautious steps. He looked down at the sleeping Jay with a frown, the lightning ninja no doubt in a very uncomfortable position. When he returned his gaze to Zane, the Nindroid shook his head, a signal to leave him to sleep.

"Are you feeling okay?" The earth ninja asked as he sat on the side of the bed near Zane's ankles, watching as the blonde looked silently at the now empty tray in his lap. He didn't answer, picking up the said tray and putting it on the bedside table, "Zane?"

Zane put up a hand to stop him, smiling only slightly, "M-My v-vo-ce i-" His speech cut off, proving his point to which Cole opened his mouth with a small 'oh' in response. Zane then looked back down to his lap, folding his hands as they waited. Every now and then, Zane would say a short 'testing' which would only make it better, the glitches smoothing out until there was nearly none in the once beautifully flawless voice.

Cole had to backtrack.

"I-I am okay-y. I-I am worried-d about w-who that person was-s," Zane replied properly, frowning at Cole, "H-Have they f-found a-anything on them-m?"

Cole sighed as he brushed a hand through his hair, "No, Nya's still working on it but the others are convinced that if you just stayed in the Bounty then they can't get you."

Zane nodded shortly, but it was sad. Cole tilted his head slightly, about to ask ' _what's wrong_ ' until the Nindroid beckoned him closer. The earth ninja half-heartedly shuffled towards him, now next to the Nindroid's knees. Zane rolled his eyes before smiling, waving a hand towards him again. So, Cole got up, stepping closer before sitting back down next to Zane, still keeping his legs over the side and his front facing.

Again, he was about to ask him ' _what's wrong_ ' when the Nindroid leaned his head on Cole's shoulder. The earth ninja stiffened slightly in surpise, Zane pulling the other closer with his arms around his neck. So, Cole wrapped his own arms around Zane's waist, savouring the moment of having the Nindroid in his embrace.

"I-I can sense you've been very worried.. I-I am okay now," Zane's voice was slightly muffled in the side of the earth ninja's neck, but they were as clear as day to Cole. When they pulled away, Zane still stayed close with his arms around his neck, a smile graced his features to which Cole returned it.

"Is e-everyone okay?"

"Yeah," The earth ninja nodded his head, "Nya's a bit grumpy though, Lloyd was entertaining himself, Kai clearly wasn't worried and Jay, well," Cole rushed the next words out in one breath, "He sorta banned me from seeing you."

"What? Why?"

"I came in every hour to check... Give or take," Cole gave a lopsided smile when the other laughed. They fell into silence again and the earth ninja was starting to enjoy having the Nindroid in his arms. The moment was close and silent as they shared breaths.

"Well," Zane piped up, "I am not sure if we should be talking. Normally people find it awkward in silences so should I-"

"Just shush," Cole removed one arm to put a finger on the blonde's lips, sporting a huge grin, "I was enjoying that silence."

"Oh, well, then I apologise for-"

"Shush shush shush," Cole snickered and they went silent again, but it didn't feel the same, "Never mind, moment's gone."

"I ship it," A voice stated, causing the two to jolt apart, spotting Nya leaning casually against the door frame with Kai and Lloyd behind, peeking in, "Don't stop, keep on being cute," She then turned to the other two who just let her talk on, "New OTP right here."

"I do not understand," Zane spoke up and Cole started to redden, scratching his nape with a nervous intent, "What is an 'OTP?'"

Nya sighed almost dreamily, Cole rolling his own eyes as he remembered when the samurai had ranted about it during a movie, Lloyd and Kai smirked knowingly in the doorway.

"Brother," Nya started, giving Zane an evil grin, "Prepare to lose your soul."


End file.
